A hearing device which can be worn in the ear and features a loudspeaker and a cerumen protection system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,409.
A hearing device is further known from DE 41 28 172 C2, in which a second acoustic sensor is provided. This is inserted into the inner ear of the hearing device wearer, together with an electroacoustic converter (receiver).
With future hearing devices, a series of additional functions is conceivable for use by hearing impaired, in which one prerequisite is that the acoustic signal in the ear canal is recorded. Naturally however, there is only minimal space for a microphone in the plastic mold which can be inserted into the ear.